The present invention relates to motors. More specifically, the invention relates to motors that are at least partially submersible.
Prior motors have been used in an aqueous environment, with the help of seals or other devices to prevent liquid from entering any portion of the motor that is electrified, such as the stator and/or the rotor. Some motors include channels around the motor housing that allow a liquid to flow around the housing and remove some of the heat produced by the motor. However, if any liquid were to leak into any portion of the stator or rotor, the motor could be damaged or could fail. As such, the life of the motor is dictated by the life of the seals that prevent the liquid from entering the stator and rotor.